the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorrow
Sorrow — First mentioned in _____. See also Holly Chang. Introduction Sorrow is an unknown Made supernatural being formerly known as Holly Chang. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23 Biography / History / Backstory ✥ Sorrow started out as a human that survived suffering and horror and was tampered with in some unimaginable way by Uram.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 24 About Species * Human / Unknown-Made Nicknames * Kitty and Kitten - Venom * Weirdling - Dimitri Age *6 yrs as of Archangel's Viper Powers / Abilities / Skills * Weaknesses * She might be infected. Occupation / Position / Title *had a coveted position at a fashion house before abduction (Ref?) Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court *Apartment in the tower Character / Personality / Motivations *unstable after the incidents from Angel's Blood *conflicted at what she's becoming and what she was before *filled with self-hatred, tried to push away her family *determined to learn self-defense Interests / Likes / Dislikes *fashion Physical Description *five-foot-four *of Asian descent *small frame *silky black hair with cotton-candy highlights *pasty skin *eyes used to be brown, started to change to the same green shade of Uram's Connections * Parents: Daphne & Allan Chang * Siblings: Elder Sister Mia, Younger brothers Wes, Alvin * Friends: Honor * Mentor: Dmitri * Maker: Uram * Contracted: Dmitri * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Elena Deveraux * Raphael * Dmitri * Uram * Illium * Venom Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use Book References''. 1. Angels' Blood As Holly Chang, she was rescued by Elena, Raphael and Dmitri.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 23–24 2. Archangel's Kiss 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade Holly is visited by Dmitri in her new home, where it is shown that she drank her own blood instead of using the one stocked in her fridge. She acts aggressively, but is in fact shaken after her boyfriend left her, since he couldn't bear her habit of watching him, at night with gleaming eyes. It's implied Holly was staring at his neck. After a brief conversation Holly changes her name to Sorrow, after Dmitri orders her to choose a name other than Uram - her first pick. She later slips security and goes to a club - the Blood Den, where she uses her ability to briefly mesmerise people. After Dmitri slaps the man and orders him to leave, he drives Sorrow back home. They have another short conversation when Sorrow states she's afraid of the change she undergoes and asks the older vampire to teach her how to act. He refuses, assigning Venom as her tutor in those matters. Having once more slipped her watchers to have a peaceful walk in the park she kills a man in amock. Sorrow calls Dmitri, terrified at his remark that an Angel - Illium - will arrive at the scene shortly, with the vampire close behind. Meeting him and Honor Sorrow asks him to end her life, as she's become a monster, but Honor stops her and shows a police remark that proves the girl's victim was a rapist on parole. After returning home with Honor, Sorrow clashes with Venom, throwing a cup with hot coffee at him. After the argument (and shooting Venom in the thigh) Honor offers to teach Sorrow how to defend herself. 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows Quotes : See Also * Full Reading List Book References Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Types